Você quer ser meu amigo?
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Ao vê-lo treinando avidamente, mesmo triste, somente para ser reconhecido como uma 'pessoa'; só para ter valor a própria existência... Uma nova escolha, motivada pela coragem e determinação, pode mudar tudo aquilo que eles sempre tiveram e sentiram na vida: Solidão e Desprezo. E essa humilde ação levará a algo que eles jamais sonhariam que seriam capazes nesta vida. De Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Você****quer ser meu amigo?**

**Sinopse**

Ao vê-lo treinando avidamente, mesmo triste, somente para ser reconhecido como uma 'pessoa'; só para ter valor a própria existência... Uma nova escolha, motivada pela coragem e determinação, pode mudar tudo aquilo que eles sempre tiveram e sentiram na vida: Solidão e Desprezo. E essa humilde ação levará a algo que eles jamais sonhariam que seriam capazes nesta vida. Pertence a Kishimoto-san.

...

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

Essa não é somente uma história de shinobi do universo de Naruto.

Isso está mais para um dilema ético e social, centrado nas atitudes e iniciativas apresentadas na minha versão dos fatos desencadeados aqui...

Essa é uma história bem dolorida... Mas o casal não será interrompido.

Os personagens podem demonstrar serem um pouco descaracterizados ou exagerados. Mas é essa a proposta e temática dessa obra.

Isso aqui não é o "Naruto" que nós nos acostumamos a ver, mas é o que nós poderíamos ter visto se a obra tendesse a outro estilo de abordagem dos mesmos fatos. E não será do tipo:

"Tudo se resolve com o tempo" ou "o protagonista sempre resolve tudo".

...

Com uma idéia muito clichê e bem descaracterizada que tive por agora, eis o meu mais novo título postado!

A temática surgiu comigo assistindo aos fillers do Clássico e do Shippuuden para complementar a minha outra obra ainda em edição neste momento que vos falo. Um único dia: (NaruxHina) I

Essa idéia está centralizada nos episódios do 175 até 178. A minha idéia é algo muito óbvio e simples. What if; e se...

Me digam que eu não sou o único que sempre pensou nisso...

Iniciativa.

Essa única palavra poderia mudar para sempre a vida desses dois protagonistas dessa minha obra de romance e superação conjunta!

Os.:

Leia a obra com o clima da ending e opening... Eu escrevi assim.

O Sasuke já está na solidão nessa época. Não sei ainda se isso influenciará a obra, mas serve como orientação.

...

_**Capítulo 01 - Ser Reconhecido**_

.

.

.

_A flor de Girassol no forte Redemoinho._

_As pétalas de flores murcham e caem no frio do inverno, mas a primavera renova a beleza e trás esperança com os novos ventos calorosos._

.

.

.

**["Não se incomodem com ele..."].**

**["Volte para o seu lugar"].**

**["Já está bom..."].**

**["Idiota, você só atrapalha"].**

**["Monstro..."].**

**["Vamos para casa. E quantas vezes eu já não te disse... Fique longe dele"].**

**["Você só está atrapalhando o Sasuke-kun"].**

_'... Por quê?!'._

_'... ... Eu não sou bom o bastante?!'._

_'... ... ... Será que eu sempre atrapalho?!'._

_'É por isso que estou sozinho...?'._

Naruto Uzumaki. O órfão hostilizado... Aquele que todos ignoram, ou insultam... Ou desprezam.

Ele, como em mais uma auto-provação para determinar e validar a própria existência, treinava arduamente.

Ele queria ser tratado como um 'alguém'. Ele queria... Dignidade.

O novo sensei, Umino Iruka, a quem deveria reconhecê-lo como um aluno, ou ao menos como um garoto encrenqueiro, somente o ignorava.

Naruto estava treinando determinadamente para ser, pelo menos um pouco, visto e ganhar alguma atenção.

Ele, uma vez mais, passou vergonha por suas habilidades como um shinobi.

Shuriken... Bushin... Henge no jutstu.

Não importava aquilo que ele tentava...

Era sempre o mesmo resultado; ridículo.

E solitário...

Ele queria tanto não ser um garoto sozinho nessa vida... Era isso que o movia.

Uma pessoa... Ao menos uma pessoa que o dissesse que ele era um 'ALGUÉM'.

Mesmo sendo tão jovem, Naruto, pouco a pouco, perdia tal esperança.

Suor escorria pelo rosto dele...

E o sol já começava a se 'misturar' com o horizonte que compunha os arredores de Konoha.

O progresso do treinamento shinobi dele foi mais um fracasso em cima de outros inúmeros mais.

_Naruto havia prometido a si mesmo que ele não iria desmoronar somente porque ele tinha mais um fracasso._

Mas o sussurro que o vento solitário, gélido e doloroso, infiltrava os poros do menino...

O consolo dele que era poder comer um saboroso lámen não seria possível hoje. Naruto não tinha dinheiro sobrando para tal luxo de uma refeição dessas.

O senhor Teuchi, dono do Ichiraku Lámen, era uma das únicas pessoas as quais Naruto conseguia acreditar que o viam como uma 'pessoa'.

Além dele, Naruto só se lembrava de mais uma pessoa que desde sempre o tratou bem. O 'velho' Hokage.

Naruto não sabe muito sobre a própria sina, ou o motivo de todos o odiarem.

Mesmo as poucas crianças que ainda assim interagem com ele não o reconhecem verdadeiramente.

E isso dói... E é sufocante.

_Sozinho e abandonado no próprio vazio... Ele gritou aquilo que tanto o perturbava... Sendo esse o gatilho para inexplicáveis variações no futuro dele._

[...]

_._

_._

_._

**["Chute mais forte..."].**

**["Levante o olhar e continue"].**

**["Mais agilidade..."].**

**["Não perca o equilíbrio"].**

**["Você é mais fraca do que sua pequena irmã..."].**

Hinata Hyuuga é uma garota tímida e insegura.

Não é o medo que a atrapalha... Não é a própria insegurança que a prejudica... Não é a dúvida quanto a se ela é fraca que a limita.

**["Ela não é capaz. Não há como ela ser a próxima sucessora do clã. Eu não perderei mais tempo tentando ensiná-la isso, pois essa diferença não parece que irá mudar"].**

Hinata não tinha 'esperança' de que as coisas ao seu redor iriam mudar. Ela não acreditava em si mesma para que isso fosse minimamente possível. Tudo o que era relacionado a ela dava errado...

_E Hinata começou a aceitar isso._

Ainda assim, o único fio de esperança que ainda lhe restava sempre provou a ela que isso estava errada.

Todos os dias Hinata constatava isso...

Uma determinação incansável para mudar. Algo que era quase inalcançável. E ela queria isso para si mesma... Hinata Hyuga não entendia a razão, mas observá-lo treinar até o ponto de quase desmaiar... Vê-lo quase chorando, mas sempre se reerguendo...

Isso era a real força que ela acreditava que poderia resgatá-la de sua vida agridoce.

Ela tinha essa confiança ainda viva dentro de si, por causa dele.

_Hinata o observava sempre que era possível... E ela se esforçava mais um pouco sempre que o via se reerguer._

_Ele a ajudava muito assim..._

Mas a dor que ele sentia... Ela não podia curar... As lágrimas que ele não derramava... Quantas vezes ela já derramou por ser fraca?

E a luta constante que ele travou, quantas vezes ela já fugiu...?

Hinata Hyuga acreditava que ela era fraca. Mesmo assim, ela queria consolar e consertar a tristeza que o garoto sofria sempre sozinho.

[...]

_"POR QUE?! EU SOU EU! EU SOU UM ALGUÉM! POR QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ME ACEITAREM...? Por que... Ninguém quer ser meu amigo...?"._

Naruto Uzumaki gritava, mas ninguém o ouviria. Ninguém nunca o escutava...

"Será que eu viverei sempre assim... Sozinho e inútil? Eu não mereço sequer ter uma pessoa nessa vida que queira ser meu amigo? Eu sou, realmente, um monstro...?".

Como poucas vezes em tantos anos dolorosos de solidão, Naruto sucumbiu a essa amargura.

Ele estava sozinho, mesmo se esforçando tanto para conseguir construir um laço com qualquer um. Ainda sozinho.

_Ele logo voltaria para casa... E dormiria após esquentar algum lámen guardado no armário... E depois de dormir, ele acordaria novamente sozinho. E viveria sozinho... Dia após dia..._

_Para sempre sozinho._

Em momentos como esse, Naruto Uzumaki não sabia mais se ser Hokage seria o bastante para acalmar essa dor.

E o brilho do olhar dele esmorecia... Na medida em que tal solidão o dominava.

[...]

Hinata sempre foi uma pessoa gentil. Mesmo que o pai dela lhe dissesse essas coisas que a magoaram, ela não tinha ressentimento por ele. Mesmo que ela e sua pequena irmã raramente conversassem e pudessem ter uma convivência normal e familiar, Hinata ainda a queria por perto e preferiria sofrer no lugar da pequena irmã.

E mesmo que tudo em sua vida fosse doloroso e pouco gratificante, ela queria sorrir.

Pois Hinata sorria ao notar que ele não desistiu... Ela confiava que ele seria capaz de superar tudo. E, se ele superasse tudo... Ela poderia acreditar também em si mesma. E assim ela também superaria tudo.

O que Hinata Hyuga não suportava era ver a única esperança que ela tinha sucumbir e perder o brilho, tornando-se rendido ao desespero... Se essa força, que ela tanto torcia e acreditava que um dia iria vencer tudo, perdesse a esperança... Ela já não saberia o que fazer da sua vida...

_'N-não...! N-não... V-você consegue... Não desista. V-você tem que... Por favor, não duvide. V-você está me ouvindo...? E-eu estou a-aqui... V-você não está sozinho... V-você não está sozinho, Naruto-kun...'._

[...]

Tudo o que Naruto mais queria nesse momento era ser consolado por ser tão fraco e inútil. Mas ele duvidava que algum dia isso seria possível. A dor só não era tão grande, pois ele já a tinha como companhia pela vida inteira.

.

.

.

_O farfalhar do vento anunciava a chegada da noite e o fim de um solitário dia doloroso..._

_Sozinho e sem objetivo, pois ele só sabia falhar, Naruto queria secar as lágrimas e fingir que ele superou essa fraqueza; solidão._

_Mas a vida, imprevisível e inexplicável, altera esse fingimento e destroça tudo o que seria comum à sua existência... Desde então._

...

Em meio às árvores, pequenos passos foram dados. E as marcas de lágrimas de seus olhos foram mutuamente secadas.

Não havia muita claridade mais... Contudo, um shinobi possui uma boa capacidade visual. E é por isso que após a surpresa inicial, Naruto retribuiu essa gentileza silenciosa, repetindo o mesmo ato caloroso a quem lhe estendeu a mão.

Ele não sabia o porquê ou como tal pessoa pequena também estava ali.

Ele não viu quando tal pessoa se aproximou dele ou de que forma aquilo parecia tão natural... E ele não podia acreditar que essa mesma pessoa o estava confortando, tão silenciosamente, se ela própria tinha também tão fartas lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelas bochechas.

_Ele não ouviu a sua voz... Ele não sabia dos problemas dela..._

_Mas Naruto sentiu ali que ele finalmente teria um amigo. Alguém em que ele poderia acreditar._

Ainda calados, eles seguraram mutuamente as mãos e se permitiram chorar no ombro um do outro... Até que os sorrisos brilhassem nessa recém iluminada noite enluarada.

"Obrigado, Hinata, por você estar aqui comigo, dattebayo!".

"Sim. S-sempre que... V-você precisar, Naruto-kun".

_**...**_

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

(31/05/2019 01:38 AM)

Eu posso chorar, só um pouquinho, por esses dois? :*)

Brincadeira.

Putz, meu amigo... Eu estive inspirado quando escrevi esse enredo, que foi quase um monólogo dos dois lados...

Sem muitos diálogos expressos por eles... No silêncio está todo o som de que se é preciso para ouvir alguma coisa.

...

Esse foi o capítulo 01 de três.

Recomendo lerem também:

Um único dia: (NaruxHina) I

...

Abraços galera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas****iniciais do Autor**

(09:03 AM 09/06/2019)

Hoje uma coisa me deixou bem estressado e chateado. Eu não irei importuná-los com problemas pessoais, mas eu pensei em desabafar um pouco. Isso pode me ajudar a relaxar.

Eu tenho o conhecimento de que foi uns 90% minha culpa interina, mas isso se deve também a um conjunto de pequenos inconvenientes e complicações que se sucederam igual a uma cascata de água corrente.

Hoje transbordou e deu errado...

Eu faria uma determinada coisa hoje, que eu não queria; que eu já sabia que não daria certo; e que eu não conseguiria evitar. E, mesmo assim, eu fui fazê-lo com muito esforço e tive trabalho em demasia. Eu investi muito tempo e precisei abrir mão de muito mais só para fazer isso e evitar maiores prejuízos.

Só que...

Deu quase tudo errado.

Eu sinto um pouco de remorso, no entanto. Eu acho que seja por isso que estou contando essa minha desventura pessoal do dia de hoje.

Bem, obrigado por me ouvir; e no problem. Eu relaxei!

Essa deve ser a primeira vez que o enredo é tão condizente com o meu sentimento pessoal. Eu espero que obras mais sentimentais assim também ajudem a quem ler elas.

Sempre pense nas coisas boas e confie em Deus, que iremos seguir em frente.

...

(02:25 AM 10/06/2019)

Graças a Deus eu já superei isso quase que completamente. Mesmo que o problema ainda esteja em aberto.

...

Este capítulo ficou astronômico, então a obra pode ganhar mais capítulos...

#Sorry...

E boa leitura.

...

**Capítulo 02 - Ser visto**

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

"Todos são afetados pelas travessuras do Naruto. E elas estão piorando.

Se ele não se formar na academia, então o Naruto não vai se tornar um ninja.

Ele vai continuar sendo excluído pela vila para o resto da vida.

Isso é uma vida muito triste e cruel para uma criança.

E, se ele não conseguir um professor, não terei outra escolha a não ser fazer o Naruto sair da academia"

_Esse seria o fim de qualquer chance à existência dele ganhar algum propósito diante a esta realidade..._

_..._

"Olha lá, é AQUELE menino".

"Por que temos que deixá-lo ficar na vila?".

"Eu queria que o Sandaime pensasse mais na gente".

"Cala a boca! Eu não sou AQUELE MOLEQUE. Eu sou NARUTO UZUMAKI!".

_**Eu vou ser o Hokage um dia.**_

...

"Hoje tem um novo professor e a primeira impressão é muito importante. HI-HI-HI.

Eu deveria dar um 'oi' dos bons para ele. HU-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIIIII...".

...

"Iruka-sensei, vejo que você será o professor do Naruto".

"Sim. Não tive escolha. O Sandaime Hokage pediu".

"Você ficou com a pior parte, não é?".

"Francamente, não sei o que fazer".

"Bom, ele dá trabalho. Mas, só o trate bem. Faça o que 'funciona'.".

"O que funciona?".

"Sim. Só faça o que quiser, sem chamar atenção.

_**Se você não se importar com elas, as crianças tendem a sumir sozinhas**_".

.

.

.

_E com essa deplorável conversa..._

_A vida do Naruto praticamente foi definida..._

...

Iruka Umino tornou-se o professor da turma do Naruto, mas ele não se importava com o menino.

Diariamente... A mesma frieza de comportamento perpetuou-se; invariável.

Até que tudo mudou.

.

.

.

"Eu vou mostrar para eles! Eu juro!".

_**Flashback off**_

...

"Obrigado por você estar aqui, mas... O que você veio fazer por aqui? Você veio treinar também?".

"N-não... Eu... E-eu só... Não queria que você ficasse sozinho".

[...]

Enquanto retornavam ao centro da vila, inconscientemente Naruto a levava pelo caminho de seu restaurante favorito. Quando percebeu isso, ele ficou envergonhado por não poder convidá-la para entrar lá e terem um saboroso jantar...

_Naruto não tinha dinheiro..._

Mas, apenas quando ele estava desistindo da idéia e prestes a inventar alguma desculpa para desviar o caminho, o chefe do lugar logo percebeu que seu 'cliente favorito' se aproximava...

E ele estava acompanhado de uma pequena criança também.

Comovido pela atmosfera tão rara que cercava o menino naquele momento, Teuchi interagiu com os dois.

"Ei, Naruto. Que bom te ver. Venham. Venham comer um delicioso lámen, você e sua acompanhante".

A garota ao lado de Naruto levou um pequeno susto e ficou ainda mais tímida do que estava minutos antes, quando ela conquistou um pouco mais de coragem ao consolar o menino com quem ainda segurava uma das mãos, partilhando de tal agradável e caloroso afeto...

"Ei, Teuchi... Como você está? Mas.. . É que eu não...".

Cada vez mais constrangido por não poder pagar, Teuchi aceitou a sinceridade do menino.

"Venham logo. Quando você ficar rico e virar o Hokage, você patrocina o meu restaurante".

"Sério?".

"Claro, a sua acompanhante também é bem-vinda. Por hoje você não precisa se preocupar com esses detalhes".

"Eba! Yahoooo! Vamos, Hinata! Esse é o melhor lugar para comer. Você não vai se arrepender depois de provar".

"H-Hu... C-certo...".

_E ambas as mãos permaneceram ainda entrelaçadas..._

...

"A propósito, eu quero apresentá-los. Este é Teuchi, o dono desse lugar e o melhor cozinheiro de lámen que eu já provei. E esta é a Hinata, a minha melhor amiga. Ela me ajudou muito hoje".

"Ah... É um... M-muito bom conhecê-lo, senhor Teuchi...".

Desde que eles entraram, o adulto já preparava os lámen. E, enquanto o fazia, a conversa permanecia agradável.

Hinata não falou muito, somente comia silenciosamente e degustava do lámen saboroso. Mas ela concordava com tudo o que era dito... Assim fazendo sua participação na conversa.

Já o Naruto quase sempre falava algo... E nesse 'algo' desse dia... Era com ela como principal foco.

"Você estava deprimido? Aconteceu algo?".

"Não, nada que eu já não esteja acostumado. Mas, como eu disse, foi ela aqui que me animou muito hoje. Se não fosse pela ajuda da Hinata eu acho que eu teria ido dormir muito chateado. Agora eu me sinto muito bem, dattebayo".

Hinata paralisou o ato de mastigar no mesmo instante em que o rapaz começou a falar sobre ela... Curiosidade e timidez eram predominantes na face da menina.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Hinata? Você foi a primeira pessoa que quis ser minha amiga. E você ainda me fez companhia até aqui. Obrigado, mesmo, por ter me feito sentir isso... Me sinto feliz por sua culpa. hi-hi-hi-hi".

"Oh-ho... Pelo visto, o pequeno Naruto está crescendo rápido. Venham mais vezes comer aqui, a presença de vocês dois alegrou o ambiente. E minha filha vai gostar de ter uma nova cliente, além do garoto".

_O jantar terminou._

_E ambos seguiram o caminho para suas respectivas casas..._

_E a aventura de tal dia ficou aquecendo tais corações..._

_E esta foi a primeira noite da vida dos dois em que foram dormir e não sentiram a solidão lhes amedrontar..._

...

"Na aula de hoje, nós teremos a prática com shuriken. Pedirei para alguém demonstrar primeiro".

Após uma fervorosa disputa entre Kiba, Naruto e um Shino nenhum pouco interessado nesse treino, Iruka não tinha muita escolha e decidiu por chamar o predileto pela maioria...

"Sasuke, mostre o básico".

Todas as garotas fanáticas por ele gritavam e torciam para ganhar tal atenção dele.

Como sempre, Sasuke as ignorava e de um esplêndido show com tantas habilidades, ao realizar o exercício com excelência... E isso despertava a inveja de muitos, principalmente de Naruto... Muito mais do que ele próprio queria reconhecer...

"Droga! O Sasuke é sempre tão arrogante!

Por que ele é sempre tão popular?

Esse cara é um exibido! Eu consigo também!".

"Então, Naruto, você é o próximo".

"Certo! Eu vou te mostrar, Sasuke! Dattebayo! Hunf...".

Enquanto eles atravessavam o caminho um do outro, uma suave voz foi ouvida pelos que estavam ali.

"B-boa sorte... Naruto-kun... V-você vai conseguir".

"Sim. Você vai torcer por mim, não é, Hinata?".

"Sim...!".

"Então lá vou eu, dattebayo. E você vai ficar ainda mais feliz quando eu acertar todos os alvos, dattebayo...".

E a surpresa de todos foi nítida. Já que a menina direcionava tal torcida para o garoto rejeitado.

"Oh... Hinata, você está torcendo por 'ele' e não pelo Sasuke-kun?".

"B-bem... O Naruto-kun t-também vai conseguir. Eu acredito nele".

"Ugh. Que mal gosto. Tsc, logo por este inseto".

"Silêncio, turma".

Isso incomodou, mas Naruto voltou a se concentrar. E ele tinha um real incentivo agora, a amiga dele estava lá para ele.

"Se eu conseguir de primeira, todo mundo vai me reconhecer como um alguém e a Hinata ficará mais alegre e surpresa, dattebayo!".

Mas os planos foram um fracasso... E Iruka quase perdeu a orelha, junto de sua paciência...

"Nem mesmo um alvo... Heee-he-he".

"Droga! Desculpa, Hinata. Eu não consegui... Desculpa, Iruka-sensei. Eu quase te acertei...".

Com essa súbita mudança de um comportamento explosivo para algo que era quase responsável... O professor abrandou um pouco da indiferença.

"Oh, isso foi perigoso... E você errou todos, mas você teve humildade em reconhecer seu erro. Treine mais".

Pela primeira vez, Iruka o respondeu 'verdadeiramente'.

"Sim!".

"P-parabéns, Naruto-kun! V-você não a-acertou... Os a-alvos. Mas você se esforçou bastante".

"Sim. E isso foi graças a você ter torcido por mim".

"Ehhh... Ohhh... Que doçura. A garota esquisita e o delinquente".

"Shhhh... Não me faça pensar nisso, é nojento!".

"Qual é? Cuidem da sua vida e não incomodem a Hinata...".

Muitos estavam rindo deles ali e a situação de intimidação precisou ser interrompida pelo Iruka.

"Certo, certo. Quem será o próximo?".

'Ah, eles vão pagar por terem nos ridicularizado'.

Mesmo que Naruto já estivesse acostumado a tal hostilidade, Hinata ainda ficou aparentemente abalada por isso.

Mesmo assim, pelo resto do treino, ela fez questão de segurar o antebraço dele para manter algum apoio e suportar as lágrimas teimosas que ameaçavam escapar das laterais dos olhos dela.

Hinata não permitiria que os colegas a afastassem dele com essa zombaria.

_E logo o boato de que a princesa Hyuga e o moleque desagradável estavam sempre andando juntos._

...

Mesmo no final da aula, quando os dois foram vistos juntos, alguns moleques encrenqueiros riam deles.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer. Ele não queria que a Hinata passasse por essa chateação só por andar perto dele, ou por torcer por ele...

_Ou por ser amiga dele._

Mas ele também não queria ter que se afastar dela.

Quando a sala ficou silenciosa, Naruto finalmente teve coragem de tocar nesse assunto e falar com ela.

"Desculpe, Hinata. É por minha causa que eles estão implicando com você... Já que você é minha amiga. Eles não deixam de tentar nos provocar".

"T-tudo bem, Naruto-kun. Eu quero ser sua amiga... E, mesmo que eu tenha... Que passar p-por isso para ficar ao seu lado, eu permanecerei firme. Você me ajuda a ficar forte. E... eu te ajudo com o que for possível, também".

Por mais baixo, e quase incompreensível, que fosse tal diálogo em meio a tanta gagueira, Naruto se emocionou bastante e a abraçou para sufocar tanta lágrima teimosa nos olhos de ambos...

"S-sim. Obrigado, dattebayo! Novamente você está me animando... Mesmo que eu só te atrapalhe, você ainda quer ser minha amiga. Minha única e verdadeira amiga".

"Sim... Eu prometo que sempre serei sua amiga e você não ficará mais sozinho...".

Alheios a todas as dores e tumultos do mundo afora, eles se consolavam como na tarde do dia anterior.

...

Iruka, coincidentemente, passava pelas salas para conferir se estava tudo em ordem... E, como de costume, nada mais do que a bagunça tradicional. Bem, isso até que ele ouviu uma conversa muito séria sobre a vida diária de um dos mais problemáticos alunos dele.

Iruka sentiu uma emoção muito agridoce no peito... Ele se sentia culpado por não reconhecer o garoto e valorizá-lo, mesmo vendo-o com tanto sofrimento.

'Pelo visto, Naruto agora já tem um alguém que tenha como lhe apresentar e ensinar o que é aceitação... E o amor'.

O professor não sabia se o garoto poderia acreditar e abrir o coração a uma pessoa que o veria somente como a raposa...

'O Naruto não está mais sozinho'.

...

Voltando para casa, Naruto e Hinata tiveram que se separar, já que a menina não poderia mais se atrasar desde que chegou bem tarde em casa na noite anterior.

Mesmo que não houvesse arrependimento por ter tal maravilhosa companhia que a fazia tão bem...

"Até amanhã, Hinata. Jante direitinho, dattebayo!".

"Sim... Tenha uma boa noite, Naruto-kun!".

Enquanto voltava, Naruto pensou em tudo desses dois dias fantásticos... Nos garotos desagradáveis... E no que ouviu sobre seu colega, Sasuke... Eles eram igualmente sozinhos...

Sasuke não tinha mais ninguém também.

Entretanto, o pensamento que mais martelava a mente do garoto ainda era sobre os garotos que perturbaram Hinata. Ele interrompeu os passos enquanto lembrava dos moleques que queriam humilhar a única amiga que ele tanto quis ter nessa vida.

...

No outro dia, logo antes do início das aulas, ele viu o grupinho perto do balanço da árvore. Naruto decidiu 'investigar' sobre o que era aquela conversa bem suspeita sobre alguma coisa que os garotos mantinham em sussurros enquanto ele se aproximava.

Decidindo por uma abordagem mais direta, Naruto os indagou sobre, de forma bem 'inocente' e 'despretensiosa', como se já tivesse esquecido do dia anterior.

"Ei, galera... O que vocês estão conversando?".

"O que? Sai fora, Naruto. Vá procurar a sua esquisita 'namoradinha'. Hunf".

"Por que tanta hostilidade? Qual o problema em falar? Deixa eu brincar com vocês também".

"Por que? Até parece que vamos deixar você participar do teste de coragem de hoje".

"Cala a boca, seu linguarudo!".

E com um cascudo, um dos 'amigos' silenciou o outro que falara do plano para o Naruto.

"Uau, parece divertido! Eu vou também, dattebayo!".

"Já falamos que você não pode!".

O garoto em pé voltou a repetir a mesma conversa com grosseria.

"Não é para nos seguir! Vamos!".

Todos os garotos, inclusive o que estava sentado no balanço, saíram de perto do Naruto com rostos irritados.

"Hum... Não é para seguí-los, certo? HI-HI-HI... Eles irão aprontar alguma coisa assim, se não querem que ninguém participe. É a minha chance de fazê-los pagarem com alguma travessura das boas, dattebayo! Agora eu só preciso manter isso em segredo, dattebayo".

"N-Naruto-kun... Bom dia...".

Pouco depois dessa desagradável conversa com os meninos, uma nova voz surgiu para alegrar o ego do Naruto. O som que alcançou os ouvidos dele foi o de sua nova amiga.

"Olá, Hinata! Tudo bem com você? Dormiu bem?".

"Sim...".

"Vamos à aula?".

"Uhum...".

_E logo o dia teve início e as engrenagens das traquinagens do moleque passaram a funcionar._

...

"Seu pirralho! Saia daqui!".

"Que merda é essa?! O que eu fiz?".

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Seu porcaria!".

"O que? Eu estava só... Eu estava só olhando as máscaras...".

_Como em tantas outras vezes, Naruto foi hostilizado e agredido simplesmente por existir..._

_O olhar e a frieza de coração daqueles adultos que o cercavam lembrava a ele, uma vez mais, do quão sozinho no mundo ele era._

Quando ele estava prestes a sair correndo e se sentir tão humilhado, uma mão a qual ele já estava se acostumando, foi estendida a ele para ajudá-lo a se erguer do chão ao qual foi empurrado.

"H-Hinata? O que... Você faz aqui...?".

_Quando Naruto pensou que não podia ser mais vergonhosa e humilhante tal situação, ele ainda mostra a ela mais esse lado tão deplorável._

"Tudo bem, Naruto-kun... Eu estou aqui. Não deixarei a frieza dos corações deles te ferirem sozinho".

"Saia de perto desse pivete, moça. Ele não presta e só vai te causar problemas".

Ao se virar para o detentor da voz, somente o olhar dela já descreveu tudo o que era preciso.

Ela sentia nojo por essas represálias e chorava por eles serem tão cruéis.

"Tsc. Faça como quiser, então. Mas ele é uma aberração e você também se sujará pero dele".

Aos poucos, o núcleo da confusão se dispersou. E eles dois se levantaram do chão da rua e também dispersaram-se pelas trilhas de prédios até uma área mais isolada.

Por todo o percurso suas mãos entorpecidas por tanto aperto permaneceram unidas... E seus corações estavam em paz, mesmo com as marteladas dolorosas do que ocorria ao redor.

"Ah... Sinto muito, Hinata. Você teve que passar por algo assim... Eu sou uma má companhia para você... Eu acho que-".

"Shhh... A culpa não é sua, Naruto-kun. E eu estou aqui para te apoiar, lembra?".

"Hu-hu-hu... Eu jamais esqueceria disso, dattebayo".

"Agora, o que vamos fazer?".

"Hum... Você quer correr um pouco, lá pela clareira?".

"Hum...?".

"Sim, eu conheço um lugar calmo e cheio de natureza... É muito bonito, dattebayo".

"Claro... Eu gostaria muito".

"Então, vem. Hoje vamos nos divertir".

...

"Vem, não fica tímida. A água está ótima! Se você não souber nadar, eu te ensino, dattebayo!".

.

.

.

Ao passar mais este dia tão exaustivo com sua mais nova e incrível amiga, Naruto se esqueceu do que havia planejado... E a traquinagem que ele queria fazer para se vingar, foi substituída por uma memorável tarde alegre e divertida com essa tímida, porém corajosa e confiável Hyuga.

E por esta razão, mais um dia agradável se sucedeu mesmo de todos estes acontecimentos...

E uma nova manhã de aulas normais aguardaria por eles no dia seguinte...

Por agora, porém... A diversão deles naquela pequena área pacífica e cheia de beleza ecológica era a única preocupação para os dois.

...

_O vento sopra e limpa o céu, clareando a escuridão em seus corações machucados._

...

Dias depois, algo muito 'incomum' aconteceu.

Os mesmos moleques que estavam caçoando do Naruto foram conversar com ele e o convidaram para 'entrar no grupo' deles.

"Hã? Sério? Por que? Uh... Isso é muito estranho, dattebayo!".

"B-bem, nós fizemos uma votação depois de pensar muito e vimos que você seria um forte integrante à gente. Então foi isso. Simples assim. Mas para ser um de nós, tem uma condição".

"Qual é, dattebayo?".

"Ontem, a unidade de patrulha do meu pai teve uma luta contra alguns ninja nas colinas. Ele disse que deixaram um corpo lá. Encontre o corpo e traga um de seus pertences. Se você conseguir, pode ser um de nós".

"Sério isso?".

"Sim".

"Hum. Tudo bem... Eu dispenso, dattebayo".

"Hããã...".

"Hããã...".

"M-mas... P-por quê isso? Você não quer ser um de nós desde sempre?".

"Oh, sim. Eu queria muito isso. Mas, já tenho algo muito melhor do que a companhia de amigos falsos, dattebayo!".

"Tsc. Covarde... Medroso. Só diz isso porque tem medo dos ninja inimigos. Como você quer ser um shinobi se é covarde?!".

"Ah, já sei... Hibachi. Deve ser por causa daquela garota que está agora sempre com ele".

"Oh, é! Deve ser isso... Ele virou um fraco e medroso por causa dela".

"He-he-he".

"He-he-he".

"He-he-he".

"Own, que bonitinhos. Dois gatinhos assustados...".

"Então esses são vocês, de verdade. Hunf... Não vou mais perder meu tempo pajeando com vocês. Se quiserem fazer essa bobagem, façam sozinhos e não contem comigo, dattebayo! Ah, e sim, eu sou muito mais a companhia dela do que a de perdedores invejosos que nem vocês todos! Até mais...".

Mesmo com faces carrancudas e fortes motivações para brigarem com ele, os garotos se contiveram e não causaram confusão. Afinal, isso só os prejudicaria.

"Que babaca. Acabou de perder sua única chance de ser um de nós... Pode esquecer essa esperança no futuro, OUVIU, NARUTO?".

Já um pouco longe deles, o jovem rapaz caminhava e encontrou a pessoa certa para ele...

"Olá, Hinata. Bom dia! Você está muito bonita hoje, dattebayo!".

"Hu... O-obrigada, Naruto-kun... E-eu. Errr... Eu acho que você... Também está muito bonito hoje. Ah... E bom dia, também".

"Hu-hu-hu... Vem, vamos logo antes que cheguemos atrasados".

E, como o novo costume entre os dois, suas mãos voltaram a se unir e apoiar um ao outro.

Os demais garotos encrenqueiros já foram devidamente esquecidos pela mente de Naruto.

E essa agradável manhã teve seu início de aula.

.

.

.

"Antes de começarmos as aulas de hoje, eu tenho um aviso para dar e é algo muito importante, então vocês devem prestar muita atenção. Na noite passada, ninjas inimigos nos atacaram nas colinas e há ainda a possibilidade de eles estarem por lá, então não andem por aquela região até que a situação esteja solucionada. Fui bem claro?".

Naruto instantaneamente virou-se e encarou os garotos de mais cedo que lhe fizeram aquele desafio.

Eles riam com deboche, tirando sarro da cara dele.

Eles armaram tal emboscada ardilosa e traiçoeira contra o ele.

Naruto quis avançar da cadeira e ir brigar com os garotos, mas a mão de Hinata no ombro dele, tão gentil e sempre o apoiando e incentivando, lhe deu uma nova força e ele aguentou sabiamente contra tanta maldade.

Iruka percebeu isso, mas não entendeu o motivo de tanta raiva por parte do Naruto. Logo, porém, a situação tranquilizou.

'Ela realmente faz bem a ele'.

"Pois bem, com o término do aviso de segurança, agora irei começar a chamada".

...

Quando houve o intervalo entre as aulas, nesse momento Shikamaru e Chouji se aproximaram para conversar com o sensei e esclarecer tal possível tragédia que poderia ter acontecido. Eles contaram tudo o que ouviram e a esperteza e o motivo do loiro para ter escapado daquilo.

Eles aparentemente viram e ouviram a conversa entre Naruto, Hibachi e o resto dos garotos.

Tudo aquilo que era, claramente, uma cilada e ameaçava a vida do Naruto...

E Hinata o salvou disso, indiretamente.

"Ah...! Putz, mas o que esses garotos tinham na cabeça?! Vocês fizeram bem em me alertar, Shikamaru e Chouji. Eu não irei divulgar que vocês me falaram isso, não se preocupem. Pelo menos agora eu ficarei bem atento com as ações deles".

'E agora, o que eu faço? Naruto correu um impensável risco com essa palhaçada toda. Mas não sei como... Interagir com ele. Arg. Por quê? Toda vez que eu o vejo, sinto como se eu visse a raposa, e não ele! Droga!'.

.

.

.

Iruka saiu um pouco para respirar e avistou os dois... Sim, aqueles dois.

Ouvindo, de forma muito indiscreta para um adulto e professor, a conversa deles, Iruka percebeu algo...

"E-então, Naruto-kun... V-você... Você poderia estar em perigo agora".

"Sim! Eles são muito nojentos, dattebayo!".

"Como alguém pode ser tão cruel? Eu... Eu não quero nem imaginar se v-você...".

"Shhh. Calma, Hinata. Eu estou bem. Eles não conseguiram... Eu fui muito mais esperto... E isso eu agradeço a você. Desde que você virou minha amiga, eu não me sinto mais sozinho. Com isso, eu não preciso depender de amizades interesseiras e de babacas que nem eles, dattebayo".

"Mas... E se você tivesse se machucado? Ou pior... Não, p-por favor, não. Você deve ter cuidado, e-está bem? Sem você, eu não sei mais como a minha vida seria. Eu não suportaria tal dor...".

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Aqui, pode me beliscar e apertar o quanto quiser até que você esteja satisfeita e convicta de que estou bem. Está melhor assim? Eu estou bem, Hinata. Shhh... Você pode chorar no meu ombro. Que tal, melhor assim? Mas não fica tão triste... Ok?".

"Hum... Humm... Desculpe-me por eu ser tão melancólica, e fraca, e sentimental...".

Iruka percebeu o quanto realmente gostavam e se importavam um com o outro, mesmo em tal tênue idade.

'Naruto Uzumaki... Eu preciso conhecê-lo e aprender a como interagir com ele. Para o bem dele... E o dela, também'.

...

Após uma coincidente conversa com seu colega veterano, Kakashi Hatake, Iruka ampliou mais o modo de como enxergava o menino. Ele teve mais ânimo e inspiração para como agir feito o professor que era e tentar entender esse complicado garoto.

E o primeiro passo era tentar falar com ele mais sinceramente.

...

Dia após dia, a vida foi continuando... E a dificuldade de aceitá-lo como um 'alguém' foi sendo testada todos os dias...

Os problemas com as ninjas femininas, kunoichi, que atacaram as proximidades da vila, foi resolvido. Elas foram detidas e as rotas de vigilância da aldeia foram alteradas.

Konoha estava em paz após alguns desse incidente.

E o Naruto vivia da forma mais confortável possível. Mesmo que todos o tratassem do mesmo jeito, ter alguém que queria estar sempre com ele... Uma pequena pessoa divertida e simpática que, além de ter gostado também do prato favorito de comida que ele mesmo gosta... O famoso lámen do Ichiraku... Também fazia questão de dividir com ele todo o tempo disponível para se divertirem juntos.

Isso era a melhor e mais gratificante coisa que lhe aconteceu nesta vida difícil. A amizade dela.

Por isso, Naruto reduziu drasticamente as traquinagens e zoeiras durante as aulas, e como ele passava quase que o dia inteiro na companhia da menina Hyuga, Naruto quase não causava mais confusão para ganhar a atenção dos outros...

O próprio Hokage estava feliz com essa mudança comportamental dele. E a interação entre Naruto e Hinata era algo que realmente fazia àquelas crianças...

Mas a vida não é só felicidade e conquistas.

.

.

.

Nada era tão simples e fácil assim... Ainda faltava a aceitação de todos.

...

Muitas pessoas passaram a causar bullyng com eles desde então, principalmente por uma Hyuga estar andando com 'aquele' garoto.

Nada muito agressivo ou diretamente perceptível, já que o clã Hyuga era muito respeitado... Mas ainda assim era doloroso ver e saber que aquilo acontecia a ela também.

Naruto tentou defendê-la algumas vezes e isso gerou pequenos atritos e confusões polêmicas, mas ainda assim nada mudou realmente.

.

.

.

A amizade deles não mudou, mesmo que isso fosse frustrante e perturbasse o rapaz por 'permitir' que tal amiga dele sofresse com a rejeição de todos.

...

.

.

.

...

_**Especial - Primeiros passos à felicidade**_

.

.

.

_Dias passaram. E nesses poucos dias Naruto recebeu mais atenção, abraços, carinho e afeto do que na vida inteira anteriormente._

Desde que ele virou amigo de Hinata, as manhãs pareciam mais ensolaradas... E as tardes mais aproveitáveis. E pela noite? As refeições ao lado dela era como se fosse surreal. Simplesmente ter companhia no Ichiraku...

_**Ele vivia esses dias como jamais sonharia que fosse possível.**_

E, falando em sonhos, não é que ele sonhou com ela? Ele estava sendo muito influenciado, só podia ser isso. Ainda mais pelo teor do sonho... Algo simples e fofo, mas inigualável. E ele não tinha certeza se teria coragem de contar para ela.

Mas Iruka-sensei foi muito pontual com essa tarefa logo nesse dia...

...

Certo dia, uma intrigante e conveniente atividade escolar foi passada à classe.

O tema era simples.

'Conte uma história sobre algum assunto que você tenha vontade'.

Algo banal e que serviria para estimular a criatividade e reduzir o sedentarismo literário de muitos dos alunos, além de obrigar muitos dos preguiçosos a escreverem alguma coisa.

Vários conteúdos únicos e bem estranhos, além de diversificados, surgiram...

Só que o qual chamou a atenção de Iruka foi uma pequena história de um príncipe e uma princesa.

...

"Eu corrigi as atividades propostas na aula de ontem e fiquei muito contente e satisfeito com o progresso que muitos obtiveram... Mas eu realmente me surpreendi com a profundidade de sentimentos que alguns de vocês demonstraram, principalmente em uma dessas redações... Eu peço que ouçam atentamente, pois irei ler...".

Suor frio escorria pela testa de muitos dos ali presentes. Tanto por timidez de seu enredo poder ser lido, como por reconhecerem quem fez o que.

"Bem, não há motivos para preocupações. Como esta foi uma lição sigilosa, eu prometo que não citarei o nome de nenhum autor. Também em consideração por tal obra criativa, já que quem escreveu este não parece querer ser identificado. Mas essa foi a melhor história escrita por esta turma".

.

.

.

_O Príncipe Herdeiro e a Noiva Prometida._

...

Um menino que era um príncipe...

Ele vivia, há muito tempo, sempre sozinho...

Tudo o que ele tinha era o seu reino; a província de seu nome...

Em sua 'casa' havia muitos adultos, mas nenhum amigo.

Certo dia, ele sendo ainda bem jovem, uma nova criança passou a morar no castelo também. Uma menina quieta e muito tímida...

Ele era o príncipe, mas ninguém conversava com ele...

A única pessoa que se tornou próxima a ele foi essa estranha garota.

Dias passavam... E essa garota provou que não era sempre uma pequena menininha estranha e sem graça.

E o príncipe passou a não estar mais sempre tão sozinho. Essa estranha foi a única amiga dele.

E ele era o único amigo dela também nesse desolador castelo frio e escuro.

Anos passaram...

O príncipe deverá assumir o trono e governar, reinando por toda a sua terra...

Mas o povo não aceitaria somente o príncipe como um rei.

E um fardo pesado foi instaurado ao jovem rapaz. Ele teria que casar...

A vida dele havia sido escolhida e decidida sem a participação dele próprio... E ele não poderia mudar ou fugir disso.

O príncipe nunca soube quem foi a princesa escolhida e prometida a ele...

E o coração dele não tinha espaço para outra pessoa. Seria somente DELA.

Tal pouco tempo passara depressa... Toda a cerimônia do casamento foi realizada... E ele não tinha a permissão de sequer remover o véu daquela que ele teria como sua esposa...

O novo intitulado rei sabia que ele seria muito infeliz nessa vida vivendo assim.

Ele sabia que seria a solidão a sua companheira... E o coração dele não mais bateria agitado, como o fazia sempre por ELA.

Há algum tempo ele já sabia...

Ele só seria feliz se fosse com ela.

Mas a dor da solidão sempre estaria na vida dele agora.

Quando tudo foi concretizado, ele finalmente teria a autoridade de descobrir quem era a tal nova rainha e consumaria tal nova união...

E o novo rei jamais esqueceria de tamanha felicidade que sentiu ao ver a única pessoa que o faria feliz... A tímida e gentil amiga de sua vida inteira.

ELA foi a sua noiva e agora a rainha que partilhará de seu reino.

E o sorriso mútuo entre ambos era o mais importante presente que o príncipe recebera em sua vida...

A dor sumiu e o coração acelerado batia com amor e perseverança.

Ele ainda seria feliz nessa vida... Pois o amor prevaleceu diante deles.

...

Iruka conheceu um pouco mais o coração do garoto e ele teve ainda mais convicção de que precisará conversar pessoalmente com o menino; e logo.

"Hum. Parabéns a quem fez esta obra. O tema proposto era o de expressar uma idéia ou singularidades do cotidiano, mas isto foi uma verdadeira história que me surpreendeu".

Até mesmo algumas garotas derramavam lágrimas ao fantasiarem-se no papel da princesa tão amada. Muitas queriam um príncipe desses somente para si.

E quase todas elas imaginavam esse como sendo o formoso e galanteador garoto de seus fascínios... Sasuke Uchiha.

Uma delas, porém, olhava admirada e com uma expressão atordoada por suspeitar, pela similaridade, daquele que teria feito aquilo e 'para quem'.

_Felicidade e timidez preenchia os corações tão joviais de ambos._

"Agora eu também irei ler outras redações que foram, por assim dizer, tão surpreendentemente inovadoras e incomparáveis, e até mesmo enigmáticas, quanto esta primeira. Mas não há comparação entre a criatividade de nenhum de vocês. Cada qual fez o seu melhor e demonstrou grandiosos trabalhos. Lembrando, também, que um shinobi precisa dominar tanto as habilidades físicas que envolvam os estilos de luta, quanto precisam desenvolver a área psicológica e construtiva da imaginação".

...

No final da aula, muitos alunos dispersaram-se em vários caminhos...

Muitos foram brincar no parque, e alguns foram treinar antes ou depois disso, alguns simplesmente foram para casa comer e descansar.

_Esses dois_ foram se divertir, também, mas em um lugar muito mais calmo e com a natureza como principal atratividade.

"Aonde está a minha menina predileta? Ah-ah. Achei você, Hinata. E então? Aonde vamos passear hoje? Ah, já sei. Vamos nadar? Eu conheço um lugar onde nós podemos brincar a tarde inteira! Eu ia muito lá quando eu era criancinha".

"Você ainda é criancinha, Naruto-kun".

"Está bem! Quem rir primeiro vai pagar o lanche na volta".

"Hã? A-ha-ha-hahaha... P-pare, Na-Naru... To-kun! Sem c-cócegas... P-por favor... E-eu preciso... Ha-ha haaa... Respirar!".

"Somente se você admitir que perdeu e admitir que não sou mais criancinha".

"E-está bem... V-você é... Uma criança crescida...".

"Pelo visto você não quer que eu pare".

"Ha-haha-hahaha...".

.

.

.

Na clareira atrás do monumento dos Hokage, em meio a uma agradável floresta, as duas pequenas crianças se divertiam enquanto brincavam inocentemente e mergulhavam no pequeno riacho...

O céu com o brilho da tarde era muito mais aconchegante com a companhia mútua que um fazia ao outro.

...

Despois de saírem do lago e enquanto estavam relaxando à beira de tanta água limpa e agradável, eles passaram a conversar pacificamente. Um hábito que eles não sabiam que existia, pelo menos não em suas próprias vidas até ficarem juntos e se divertirem tanto.

"Você se lembra da atividade que Iruka-sensei leu em voz alta hoje na sala de aula? Aquela que ganhou nota máxima no quesito criatividade?".

"S-sim... Eu g-gostaria de saber q-quem... A escreveu. Foi muito... Bonito. E fofo".

Ao ganhar esse incentivo, o menino decidiu continuar e confessar o seu segredo.

"Pois bem, quer saber de algo surpreendente? Aquilo foi eu quem fiz... Eu não sei como, mas eu sonhei com aquilo... E era nós dois lá no meu sonho... Isso é bem louco, não é? Os personagens eram a gente. E eu aproveitei e fiz isso!"

Com olhar arregalado por ter tal confirmação, a menina nada disse por um longo tempo. Mas um singelo sorriso ganhou espaço por cada nova palavra pronunciada pelos lábios do menino ao lado dela.

"Você gostou? Ou está chateada por eu fazer isso? Eu ficaria feliz se a gente realmente casasse".

Ela olhava mais intensamente para ele... Cada simples detalhe era capturado e memorizado para sempre; desse momento em diante, ela jamais esqueceria.

"Eu faria você sempre rir e comer um monte de pãezinhos doce. Você gosta muito deles, não é? E você me levaria para comer todas as noites no Ichiraku. Oh, você também poderia cozinhar. E eu ajudaria sempre, desde que fosse lámen. Se não, é capaz de eu explodir a casa...".

Cada vez mais ela sorria... E ela relaxava mais, ao ponto de quase adormecer de tão aconchegante era estar ao lado dele.

"E viveríamos aonde? Na sua casa ou no meu pequeno apartamento? Eu gosto dele, mas você que decidiria... Mas teríamos que ter dinheiro... E eu nem tenho muito".

Aos poucos, ela fechava a distância entre eles e descansava agora a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ele continuava a falar. E ela continuava a concordar com agradáveis sussurros e suspiros.

"E ai, você consegue imaginar isso tudo? Você gostaria de ficar com um chato e recluso garoto como eu? Eu aposto que sim. Eu sou muito charmoso e convincente. Hi-hi-hi... Brincadeira. Mas eu te faria feliz. Disso eu sei... Dattebayo. Apesar que não sei bem o que significa o que é um casamento. Mas eu acho que é ser ainda mais amigo de alguém. E eu vou ser cada dia mais seu amigo".

"Naruto-kun... Você pode me abraçar? Bem forte...".

"Uhum".

"Não me solte, está bem? Eu nunca me senti tão feliz assim na minha vida. Obrigada... Obrigada por me fazer sentir assim. Nunca me solte, está bem?".

"Hi-hi-hi-hi... Você é uma garota dengosa. Que bonitinha. Mas é o que você quiser, Hinata-chan. Eu vou fazer o que te faz feliz".

"Eu vou chorar, só um pouquinho, está bem?".

"Tudo bem, desde que sejam lágrimas de alegria".

.

.

.

_Crianças não sabem o real significado de palavras como casamento ou amor eterno._

_Mesmo assim, elas conseguem sentir o que são esses sentimentos..._

_E a forte amizade pode propiciar a um futuro inesquecível para ambos..._

.

.

.

_Sob o céu alaranjado... Pequenas nuvens lilases o cobriam..._

_E a nova era de paz e aceitação estava surgindo pelo por do sol._

_Mas a tempestade sempre seguirá após um período de estiagem._

_**#Continua...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor**

(21:15 08/06/2019)

Eu fiz esse capítulo praticamente ponto a ponto dos fillers do Shippuuden do 176 ao 178, mudando e ajustando tudo até adaptar a tal nova perspectiva.

Basicamente a minha fic foi criada simplesmente em cima desses três capítulos fillers do Shippuuden. 176-178. E todo o resto é uma decorrência disso.

(10/06/2019)

Kkkkkkkk

E hoje me enganaram! Putz. Está difícil as coisas. Eu acho que a vida tem disso, mesmo. Ç.Ç

Bom, eu tenho a minha consciência tranquila. É em momentos como esse que devemos nos manter firmes!

...

Eu pensei em fazer um especial que faz e não faz muita diferença no enredo. Se você quiser ler o último capítulo e decidir ver a sequência desta obra, então este será bem bonitinho de ver. ^^

A atividade escolar do Naruto obviamente foi escrita por ele de forma bem mais simplista e infantil, já que ele não é o mais versado na habilidade de escrever histórias (e nem eu TT_TT) e ele é uma pequena criança também...

Eu o fiz escrever sobre um suposto sonho dele, pois eu sonhei com isso... Kkkkkkkk

Assim, essa idéia ficou mais convincente e verocímia com os fatos reais.

Aqui é um ótimo gancho para aquela 'brincadeira' deles se casarem.

Eu sei, isso foi estranho e descaracterizado... Porém, eu gostei.

...

Essa obra está ganhando demasiado enredo. É tanta coisa que eu acho que só três capítulos será pouco.

...

(10:02 AM 09/06/2019)

Oh, man...! Foram quase 20 páginas do meu caderno! Essa é uma de minhas peculiaridades e uma curiosidade, é claro.

Eu não digito somente a história... Eu a escrevo, frase por frase. E é bem mais rápido e fácil do que digitar pelo celular. Nem queria saber o tanto de folhas escritas que tenho arquivadas no meu escritório, vulgo quarto da bagunça... Kkknkkkkkk

...

A obra coerente foi completamente apresentada aqui. Mas eu farei a devida e criativa conclusão de tantos dilemas apresentados. Abraços e alegria em sua vida!

Os.: Se possível, eu recomendo que você leia a minha obra "Um único dia". Eu pretendo publicar logo o próximo capítulo.

(07:38 PM 19/06/2019)

Eu escrevo demais! Quase que não consegui terminar este capítulo! E olha a hora que estou publicando...

Kkkkk

Abraços e alegria em sua vida!


End file.
